The present invention relates to portable exhibit display structures, and more particularly to an improvement to the portable exhibit display structure which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,994, issued Mar. 1, 1988.
The foregoing United States patent discloses a portable exhibit display structure which may be compactly stored into a relatively flat package, and which may be unfolded and extended to form a display panel having a plurality of vertical sections, and a sloping bottom section, all of which are supported upon at least two horizontally disposed feet. The foregoing patent also discloses a construction whereby a plurality of foldable exhibit display structures may be aligned in side-by-side relationship, to form an extended-width display structure comprising any number of sections.
An improvement to the foregoing United States patent is disclosed in copending United States patent application Ser. No. 419,498, filed Oct. 10, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,294 entitled "Portable Exhibit Display Header." This improvement reveals a box-like display header mountable on an upper portion of the display frame of the patent, and which is collapsible to a flat orientation to maintain an overall flat structure for storage.
Reference is made to both of these prior disclosures for evidence of prior patents which show the state of the art in this field; the present invention representing a further advance and improvement in utility to the basic display frame structure previously disclosed.